The overall objective of this project is to measure the acid phosphatase, alkaline phosphatase and the isoenzymes (bone & liver) of alkaline phosphatase in the sera from patients with prostatic cancer who are in the Chemotherapy Trials of the National Prostatic Cancer Project. (The original five institutes are: M.D. Anderson Hospital; Johns Hopkins Hospital, The Mason Clinic, The Massachusetts General Hospital and the Uniiersity of Iowa Hospitals. Recently, two more centers have joined the program: The University of Tennessee Hospital and the University of California at San Diego.) We are to study the clinico-pathological correlation between these enzymes and isoenzyme patterns of alkaline phosphatase and patient's clinical information in order to evaluate the efficacy of chemotherapy. In addition, a serum bank from patients with prostatic cancer is to be established. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Chu, T.M.: Serum Acid Phosphohydrolase (phosphatase) and Ribonuclease in Diagnosis of Prostatic Cancer. Conference on Laboratory Testing for Cancer. Robert S. First, Inc., Brussels, Belgium, 1977. Johnson, D.E., Chu, T.M., Scott, W.W., Gibbons, R.P., Prout, G.R., Schimdt, J.D., Gaeta, J.F., Joiner, J., Saroff, J. and Murphy, G.P.: Clinical Significance of Serum Acid Phosphatase Levels in Advanced Prostate Carcinoma. Urol. VIII 123-126, 1976.